Death Mountain
}} is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A huge mountain or mountain range that is typically the highest geographical point of Hyrule, Death Mountain has become a well known location within the series, and serves as the homeland of the proud Goron race in most games. Occasionally, entry to Death Mountain is restricted; one must receive permission from the Royal Family of Hyrule to enter the mighty mountain. It is generally believed that the name Death Mountain is used for many different mountains in the series, but because some of its appearances share certain geographical or topographical similarities, some Death Mountains are believed to be one and the same. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Death Mountain is a huge mountain range found in northern Hyrule. There is a lake on the east end of Death Mountain which flows into a Waterfall, which in turns flows into a river that runs into Lake Hylia. The Lost Hills are located directly east of Death Mountain. Death Mountain contains many Tektites, Lynels, Armos, and Boulders. In the midwestern area of Death Mountain's base, the Power Bracelet can be found under an Armos. Inside the mountain itself is found Gannon's stronghold, Level 9, which can be accessed by bombing a portion of Spectacle Rock in extreme northwest Hyrule. Link can only enter after having recovered all the Triforce Shards. Level 6 is also located on Death Mountain. In the game's Second Quest, the dungeons on Death Mountion are Level 4, found in the Lost Hills, Level 8, west of the waterfall, and Level 9, in the northwestern most corner of the map. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Death Mountain is found in southwestern Hyrule. This mountain range is home to a maze-like network of caves full of ravenous enemies that Link has to pass through. Link can find the Hammer deep inside. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Death Mountain is found in northwestern Hyrule and is home to three of the game's dungeons: Tower of Hera in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower and Turtle Rock in the Dark World. The mountain is inhabited by Tektites, Lynels, and Boulders. There is a Lost Old Man living on Death Mountain as well. Traditionally, one needs the King's permission to enter the mountain, but the good king has been dethroned by Agahnim. In order to enter Death Mountain in the Light World, a huge stone that blocks the entryway must be lifted with the Power Glove. In the northwestern area of the mountain is Spectacle Rock. Though no lake is actually seen on Death Mountain itself, there is a waterfall in the northeastern corner of Hyrule which, judging from its position, most likely comes from a body of water on Death Mountain. The waterfall flows into a river which flows into Lake Hylia. In the Japanese version of A Link to the Past, the Light World version of Death Mountain is called Hebra Mountain. It is called Death Mountain in the Dark World, however. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] The volcanic Death Mountain is located in the far northeast reaches of Hyrule. Most of the exterior mountain area is known as the Death Mountain Trail. The Fire Temple, the second dungeon in the future Hyrule, is located inside the Death Mountain Crater at the very top of the mountain. The Gorons also live on Death Mountain, inside a four-story cave network called Goron City. Their rock supply comes from Dodongo's Cavern, the entrance to which was blocked off by Ganondorf. Like nearly all incarnations of Death Mountain, this one is inhabited by Tektites and contains falling boulders. The smoky clouds that always surround the peak of Death Mountain reflect the state of the mountain: when the clouds are white, all is at peace; when the clouds turn a fiery red, the mountain is facing perilous times. Also, after the seven years in which Link was asleep, because it holds the Fire Temple (that became corrupt due to Ganondorf's reign of terror on Hyrule), Death Mountain Trail became one of the areas with perpetual eerie dark clouds overhead, not unlike the destroyed Hyrule Castle Town. Once Link cleanses the Fire Temple and receives the Fire Medallion, the dark clouds and the fiery cloud ring disperse, and Death Mountain returns to normal. The top of Death Mountain can be reached from outside the Goron City barrier, but the path is dangerous as the mountain will erupt, sending out a spray of rocks. A Great Fairy Fountain is hidden at the top of Death Mountain; the Great Fairy there grants Link the ability to use magic. Inside the Death Mountain Crater there is a second Great Fairy who can enhance Link's Magic Meter. Directly outside the entrance to the Death Mountain Crater is the humongous Goron Biggoron, a master swordsmith who plays a part in the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword, the most powerful sword in the game. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords This version of Death Mountain is a volcanic mountain range. The Links go through Death Mountain as the third stage of the game, where they battle Gouen to find the last Great Fairy, the Great Fairy of Flame, and get the last Key needed. ]] ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Death Mountain is located directly north of Hyrule Castle. It is the third level of the game, and it contains three stages: Death Mountain Foothills, The Mountain Path, and the Tower of Flames. As in other levels, Tingle's Tower will appear in multi-player mode. In a single-player game, Tingle will occasionally appear in an attempt to collect Force Gems. After Link has completed all three stages and defeated the Dodongos, the Green Maiden is rescued. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Death Mountain is located in the far east of Hyrule, in the Eldin Province. A landmark of Hyrule visible from several locations, it is home to the Goron race. The Death Mountain trails are only passable with the help of the other Gorons, being this is the only way to get to the very top of the mountain. Death Mountain has a Hot Spring along with a small shop run by a Goron. Death Mountain erupts until Fyrus is defeated. Link later uses a large volcanic rock from the eruptions to thaw the frozen Zora's Domain. Inside Death Mountain is a large, complex mining system known as the Goron Mines, which is filled to the brim with steam and lava. Death Mountain is accessible by a trail from Kakariko Village. Link cannot go up this trail until he has acquired the Iron Boots because there is a Goron guard that will not let him pass. The music that plays in the Death Mountain area is a re-instrumentalization of the Goron City theme from ''Ocarina of Time. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Death Mountain serves as the location for Goron Target Practice. BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets Death Mountain is the location of the "untranslatable slab" (no known official name) in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower in the Dark World. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Death Mountain appears as a location. ''The Legend of Zelda'' comics Death Mountain is the home to Ganon's hideout. Theories Dragon Roost Island It is believed that Dragon Roost Island, an island in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, is Death Mountain. Prior to the events of The Wind Waker, most of Hyrule was flooded and buried at the bottom of what came to be known as the Great Sea. However, the tall Death Mountain managed to stay above water. Gorons have long since left their traditional dwelling, disguising themselves as Traveling Merchants. Instead, the Rito race, a race confirmed to be descendants of the Zora, live here in dwellings cut into Dragon Roost Mountain. The first dungeon, Dragon Roost Cavern, is believed to be Dodongo's Cavern. Dragon Roost Island is not an active volcano like Death Mountain, but there is a small volcano directly south of it called Fire Mountain. Another fact that supports this theory is the existence of Bomb Flowers that grow in Dragon Roost Island as well as in Death Mountain. Eldin Volcano It is also widely believed that Eldin Volcano from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was later renamed Death Mountain, as it is the only mountainous area in Hyrule during Skyward Sword. Gallery File:Death Mountain (Light World).png|Death Mountain in the Light World from A Link to the Past File:Death Mountain (Dark World).png|Death Mountain in the Dark World from A Link to the Past File:Death Mountain Interior (Four Swords).png|The interior of Death Mountain from Four Swords es:Montaña de la Muerte ja:デスマウンテン Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda animated series locations Category:Valiant Comics locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations